


I Like Girls

by riverdale_imagines



Series: Cheryl Blossom [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Music, river vixens - Freeform, riverdale river vixens, strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdale_imagines/pseuds/riverdale_imagines
Summary: After an argument with her mother about her love life, Cheryl expresses just how alone she really feels. But you set out to prove to her that you’ll always be by her side.





	I Like Girls

River Vixens practice was particularly horrendous today, nothing about it was salvageable. It appeared that Cheryl Blossom, current squad captain, was in a mood and wasn’t prepared on taking excuses from anybody. You weren’t sure whether you were overthinking things, but she seemed to be focusing all of her negative energy onto you, and you had just spent the last ten minutes of practice trying to rack your brain on what the hell you have done to piss her off. It wasn’t as if you both weren’t friends; hell, she was the reason you wanted to join the vixens because you were so sexually attracted to her, and your happy-go-lucky attitude exposed your true dedication. The only solution you could come to was that she was having a bad day herself and you just happened to be the unlucky vixen to rub her the wrong way, which was unfortunate for you. Your thought processed was interrupted by the screeching of one of your fellow squad members as she hit the ground, hard. You turned to see Midge holding her ankle in pain, Betty going through her first aid procedure to help determine the severity of the injury. The gym was soon chaotic the moment your blond friend yelled out, “I think it’s broken, someone grab the nurse!” River Vixens rushing past you in all directions as some went to Midge, and others ran for medical back up. You quickly glanced around the gym and was unable to locate Cheryl, which was strange as you didn’t see her leave.

Not long had passed before you were sitting on the bleachers, watching Midge be attended to by the medical trained staff members. Betty was there holding her hand whilst reassuring her that things will be fine, and Veronica had just literally walked through the double doors with Moose by her side. You were still looking out for Cheryl but couldn’t see her, thinking that you should give her a call to check if she was alright. You stood and made your way to the girl’s locker room where you phone was kept safe with the rest of your belongings, but the sound of sobbing provoked you to move beyond your locker and toward the distressed person. Her fiery red locks caught your attention first as they cascaded down her shoulders and over her face, Cheryl’s knees lifted up to her chest as her face buried within them.

You could feel your heart break in two at the sight of her walls falling apart, exposing a vulnerable side to Cheryl which you have never seen before. You quietly walked up behind her before kneeling down to her height, your hand gently placed on her shoulder, “Cheryl? Are you okay?” Her body suddenly jerked around and you bounced back, watching as her hands hurried to wipe away the trail of tears from her cheeks. “If you want to avoid being branded the crazy Riverdale creeper, I’d seriously stop sneaking up on people.” The redhead snapped, teeth gritted together as she looked at you through red swollen eyes and smudged mascara. You ticked your tongue and rolled your eyes, a laugh of disbelief slipping from your lips as your hands placed on your hips, “Sorry for trying to be concerned friend who wants to help you out. You know, I never understood why they called you Queen Bitch, until now.” You pivoted on your heel and headed back toward the gym, calling out behind you, “Midge has a broken ankle, by the way. Not that you care.”

“Y/N, wait… please don’t leave.” Cheryl stood abruptly as she called out, making you stop in your path. You exhaled a loud sigh and looked over your shoulder, “And why should I stay? You’ve been giving me crap all day, Cheryl, I’m over your negative attitude. It’s hard to stay tolerant and happy when you’re being yelled at for stupid things.” You faced her with your hands by your side, watching as her gaze turned to daggers. Cheryl didn’t often have people speak to her in the way you did, and to say she was shocked would be an understatement. You waited patiently for an excuse and Cheryl stood idly by with complete speechlessness. You could tell by the was she dropped her head down and started to fiddle with the rings on her fingers that something was definitely wrong, and for a moment you felt guilty for speaking to her in that accusatory tone. “Come on, Cheryl. You can trust me, just say what’s on your mind. Let me help you.” You managed to step closer to her, trying to reach out and touch her arm reassuringly, but she swatted you away once again, “I don’t need your charity or sympathy, obtuse barbie.” She spat at you, her arms folding perfectly across her chest. You weren’t sure whether she was the crazy one for being bipolar, or whether you were for your inability to leave the room.

It was difficult to continue finding empathy for Cheryl as you were constantly being bombarded by insults, which quickly lead you to planting your feet on the floor and reciprocating her actions of folding your arms. “Seriously, what the hell is your problem, Cheryl? What do you want? You say that you don’t want me to leave, but then you push me away. I can’t even determine whether we are friends or not because it feels like you hate ever fiber of my being right now.” You could’ve sworn you saw Cheryl shaking, and you fought against everything in your being to not rush to her rescue. She was paying extra attention to her feet as she looked down in disappointment, shaking her head before emitting small sobs, “You’re my problem, Y/N. You are my goddamn problem and I can’t handle it!” You were taken aback by her confession, eyes widened and jaw slightly dropped. If you thought you were worried before, you were wrong.

You took a gulp and a double take at the girl standing before you, instantly becoming offended which was evident in the harsh tone of your voice, “What have I ever done to you? I don’t understand why you think I’m so awful.” Cheryl wiped away at her tears once more as her facial features softened. This time, she took the first step and moved toward you, gently taking your hands between hers. Her eyes remained red and puffy as they looked into yours, exposing her distress, “I don’t think you’re awful, I think you’re perfect. That’s what’s wrong. You are… you’re amazing, Y/N. But I can’t think about you in a way more than… than friends… my mother thinks I’m disgusting because I like girls. I-I like you… pushing you away is easier than loving you.” You watched as her heart broke, tears cascading down her cheeks, creating a smudged line of mascara behind it. You thought, ‘it all makes sense now.’ You gently squeezed Cheryl’s hands before pulling her into a tight embrace, reassuringly rubbing her back as you shushed in her ear, earning sobs as a reply, “My mother hates me, she hates what I am. I hate me. She said I’m a disgrace to our family name… I’m alone, all alone, I don’t know what to do anymore.”

You both stood silent as you continued to rub her back, eventually pulling away and resting your forehead against hers. Your hands moved to cup her cheeks so softly, taking in a deep breath, “Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, you are not alone. I’ll always be here for you, I swear on it. Your mom… she doesn’t get to determine your happiness, you do. You are so strong and confident, and beautiful… don’t let her or anybody else stand in your way.” She managed a smile which made your heart flutter, your fingers moving a strand of hair behind her ear. It was a quick, swift motion, but you ducked down and pressed a chaste pick over her lips. Both of your bodies instantly relaxed at this new contact, and stayed that way as you both broke apart. “You are something else entirely, Y/N.” Cheryl whispered into your ear before taking a step back, her lips curled into a satisfied grin, “I can’t thank you enough for for being the person you are, the kinda person I want to become”.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or comments if you like this imagine!


End file.
